1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to Automatic Shuffling and Dealing of Playing Cards in a variety of card games.
2. Background of Invention with Regard to the Drawback Associated with Known Art
Card games like Rummy, Bridge, Poker and their numerous variations are played by a group of persons. In these games cards are shuffled and distributed, also popularly called as dealt, to each player in a pre-decided manner. The distribution of cards is done from a shuffled stack of one or more decks. Generally shuffling and distribution of cards is done manually by one of the players or by another person deployed for the purpose. There are some devices already available for automatic shuffling. The cards either shuffled manually or using the automatic machines are distributed manually to card players as per the rule of the game
Some of the devices for automatic shuffling are patented mostly in United States of America. These automatic machines are used for shuffling of one or more decks of cards to form a stack of randomly shuffled cards. This shuffled stack of cards is transferred to a container popularly known as dealing shoe. The randomly shuffled cards are manually distributed to players with the help of dealing shoe . . . .
Recently patented automatic shuffling devices provide computerized random shuffling forming a single or multiple stacks of cards. The randomly shuffled cards from the single stack or the multiple stacks of cards are manually distributed to players with or without the help of dealing shoe. This practice is commonly followed in casinos for playing Poker.
Viewing and playing card games on-line on computer screen is also quite common. However there is no physical handling of cards.
For physical handling of cards in games like Bridge, Rummy there are no automatic devices in common use. In these games 13 or more cards are distributed to each player. Rummy is played by as many as 8-10 players. Thus about 130 or more cards are required to be distributed in every game.
Manual shuffling and distributing cards in large numbers is cumbersome, monotonous and error prone. Besides, manual distribution leaves room for manipulations and unfair practices.